ShadowMoon Vally
About ShadowMoon Valley is less of a Valley and really just a rocky, foggy place with a bunch of hills. ShadowMoon is know for the land constantly seeming 100% dark.. except in the day time. This is because the people who live in ShadowMoon Are much stronger when covered in darkness. The Day time watchers are those who manipulate shadows. Those who draw power from the moon Cover their land in a thick dark fog at night. Hence the name Shadow-Moon. Not much is known about ShadowMoon's Company DrayCo. A company said to replace time with space. It is believed the Company is a Goods transporting company using the shadows to teleport items to places. Culture The People of ShadowMoon Vally are a strange and cultural group considered very strange for their practices considered to be a bit "Creepy". Everyone within ShadowMoon Vally traditionally wear Victorian style apparel as well as furniture,housing,and transportation.Another strange yet common thing within ShadowMoon Vally is that it is considered indecent to have your face exposed in public and though is not necessary is frowned upon as immoral. IN the center of Arken 'the capital and main city of ShadowMoon Vally,is a large tower of magnificent proportion with a large clockwork music box filled with different sized knell inside that produces a chime that echoes throughout the surrounding cities that at the same time every day stops everything for around 30 seconds to play a short song that is accompanied by somone called a '''Tower Girl '''who sings a small tune that is carried with the chime. This eerie event is not only strange but not optional,as anyone who does not stop and wait for the chime to end is marked and executed by the townsfolk. Though strange the people of ShadowMoon Vally are normally quiet and peaceful people even if they are not very social around outsiders. Government = ''Aristocracy = A form of government in which a select few rule based on inherited hereditary right. Is a form of government ruled by a few elite citizens. Usually the "elite" positions in question are hereditary. ☀'''Aristocracy (from the Greek "rule of the best") is government rule by a few elite citizens. Usually the "elite" positions in question arehereditary. It was one of the six forms of government identified by Aristotle, and he said it was the second best, after monarchy but before democracy. Moreover, if corrupted, it resulted in only the second worst form of government, oligarchy. Laws Basic Laws 1: Yield to the Tower: All who live and walk within ShadowMoon Vally must yield to the bellow of the tower's call no matter what they are doing and stand in place until the chime has seized under penalty of swift death. 2: Protect the tower: Any attempt to approach,make contact with,or vandalize the tower without permission by the leader of ShadowMoon Vally is strictly prohibited and is punishable by swift death without question or trial. It is your duty to protect the sanctity of the tower's call and execute anyone who does not respect it's chime,this however does not excuse you from yielding to the call to the tower and you must wait until the chime has ended to take action.Those who approach the tower without permission or do not yield to it's call will be marked with the Symbol of the rejected and hunted until killed or captured for execution. 3:Basic Weapon Laws: Any firearm larger than a handgun requires a pardon from a high authority to posses in public or in your home without a lock. All blades longer than your hand must be visible unless given a concealed blade pardon by a high authority. 4:Assault: Any attempt to cause harm to an Innocent or Authority figure is considered assault and is terms for Purification or Imprisonment. Removing or attempting to forcibly remove someone's mask is punishable by death or Purification. 5:Resistance: Disobeying orders from authority figures is considered resistance and is terms for a small fine to short imprisonment. 6:Child Labor: If you wish to give a child a paying job you may do so as long as they have the required knowledge of the job they are working on and are working in safe working conditions just as a normal worker would. However you do not have to pay them the same amount of a regular worker given you provide them with meals and a shelter to sleep and rest. Marriage Laws Divorce 1:If a female commits adultery her spouse may divorce her and claim all belongings that she had previously owned. In the case that a female catches her husband committing adultery she would need to provide multiple forms of proof to the judge before bringing him into court. 2:No women can own land or children without physical proof of marriage. If a woman is in possession of a child the child will be provided with foster care until he/she is provided with a new home,is put on the child labor line,or reaches of legal age to care for him/herself. Jobs 1: Guard Main Objective: As a guard your duty is to protect the sanctity of the tower and the well being of the people within ShadowMoon Vally. This includes apprehending all law breaking citizens and outsiders on ShadowMoon Vally's grounds. Other Duties: Other duties of a guard include: Patrolling streets,inspecting suspicious behavior,assisting in public executions,protecting large shipment transfers,clearing away citizens from large accidents to reduce casualties,and staking out in public areas to keep an eye out for wanted men and women.